<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Way Of Life by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401024">A Different Way Of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll'>GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brain said write and I did, He just wishes it was different, Kenny is somewhat bitter about life, Kyle is a good friend, i have no clue what this is, so here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny was bitter. He just wished life was different, and he couldn’t help but daydream of a better life— but maybe Kyle can help him realize this life is the one that matters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski &amp; Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Different Way Of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kyle, dude,” Stan said wearily, “What the hell are you on now?” Kenny looked up from his smutty dime store novel. He hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation until then, but any time Stan asked a question like that, Kenny knew it was for a good reason. Looking up, Kenny froze before sighing. Kyle was scowling, butterknife pressed under Cartman’s fat chin. So it was one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>days. What had Cartman done now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This fucker–” Kyle’s knife inched closer to Cartman’s neck. “–is trying to blackmail me. Again. And I’ve had it!” Kenny sighed again, putting down his book. Gently grabbing Kyle’s arm, he attempted to take the knife from him. Kyle wasn’t having it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ky, please. Give me the knife,” Kenny started, but Kyle growled, cutting him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had it with him, Kenny! I’m done!” Kyle’s voice was edging on hysterical. Cartman didn’t say a word, probably too nervous to say shit with a knife, albeit a dull one, to his throat. Kenny met Stan’s eyes and they both nodded. Stan was suddenly grabbing Eric, pulling him away from Kyle, while Kenny yanked Kyle back, expertly taking the knife out of the redhead’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle squaked in indignation, but Kenny simply blinked at him, tucking the knife into his back pocket before returning to his novel. Stan scolded Kyle, but Kenny couldn’t care less. He wasn’t Kyle’s keeper, nor Cartman’s, nor Stan’s. He couldn’t be bothered to deal with their stupidity everyday. Sure, they were his friends, but he wasn’t in charge of them. That’s why they had parents. Unlike Kenny who had to worry about himself and Karen, and sometimes Kevin depending on the week. To say he was bitter was an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rang before Kenny could think about it more. Picking up his bag and book, he took off without a goodbye, missing the look of worry traded between Stan and Kyle. Letting his feet carry him to his English class, Kenny got lost in his daydreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A world where he didn’t die once a week. A world where he and Karen had attentive parents, parents that cared. A world where they had money and weren’t beyond dirt poor. A world where his parents didn’t do drugs and drink constantly, and actually loved each other, or at least showed it. A world that was better than this one. A dream world, he thought sourly. Kenny didn’t mean to be an angry, bitter person, but one could only take so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>before they lost hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rang again. Kenny found himself sitting at his desk, notebook open already. He wasn’t the smartest, but he tried. He wanted to be smart enough to graduate, to get him and Karen out of this place. That started with actually taking notes and trying to listen. The teacher popped up a few seconds later, writing on the whiteboard in large print. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Free Writing Day!~</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, it proclaimed. Kenny smiled. He always enjoyed free writing day. He normally wrote about his friends or, more often, Karen. But today, Kenny wasn’t feeling about writing about them. He felt like writing about the world he wished he lived in. Pulling out his only pencil, Kenny began writing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of class, the teacher called for all their writing for the day to be turned in. Kenny complied, but was almost embarrassed when he read over what he had written. He had written nearly four pages, which is about three pages more than he normally did. If that wasn’t enough to make him sheepish, the words themselves did that. Before he could leave, the teacher called his name. Walking up to her desk, he twitched nervously. What did she want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dime novel. Hand it over. You know that it’s not allowed in school.” Kenny flushed, pulling the book out and handing it to her. She smiled and wished him a good day. Quickly leaving the room, Kenny hurried to his next class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenny!” Karen yelled, running to her brother. He walked home with her every afternoon, unless she was going to the Tuckers’ house. Kenny smiled, waiting for his sister to reach him. As she reached him, she shoved something in his chest. Grabbing it, he looked down to see her essay that he had helped her with marked with a B-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kare Bear, this is great!” He whooped. Karen grinned, her crooked teeth making her smile charming. They walked home, talking about Karen’s day at school. She had had a great day, and was excited for the weekend. She was supposed to go over to the Tuckers’ place Saturday morning. Kenny smiled, feeling all his frustration melt away. Karen had the ability to calm him down like no one else, without even trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked into their house, they saw their parents arguing. Again. Kenny tuned in, trying to find the source of the fight to make sure Karen didn’t need to head over to the Tuckers’ home early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch, you stole it! You stole the meth! I was gonna sell it and buy more beer!” Kenny grimaced, grabbing Karen’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kare, go grab your bag, you’re going to the Tuckers a bit early, okay?” Karen nodded and headed to get her things. Kenny watched her leave before pulling out his phone. Sending a quick text to Craig explaining the situation, he stood at the door, waiting for his sister to return. He didn’t wait long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking in silence all the way to the Tuckers, Karen finally broke at the front door. Throwing her arms around Kenny’s neck, she hugged him, mumbling in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, big bro. Don’t go back home, spend the night at Kyle’s or something. Please.” Kenny simply nodded, having no intentions of doing such, but wanting to reassure his sister. With a small smile, she entered the house, calling out for Tricia. Kenny turned and left, assured that Karen would be safe and cared for for a few days. Next thing he knew, Kenny found himself slowly wandering around town, not really having a place in mind. He was too busy imagining a better place for the second time that day. A place that wasn’t South Park. A place where he and Karen and Kevin were safe from their parents’ drug habits. A place where he wasn’t constantly dying. Any place but this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-nny! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenny!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A voice suddenly broke through Kenny’s daydreams. Kyle. Turning, he saw Kyle and Stan walking towards him. Kenny offered a smile to his best friends, not really feeling talking to them, but not so much that he was going to avoid them. Then he realized that Kyle looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gulping, his smile became much shakier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen texted me. You’re staying with me tonight, and that’s non-negotiable. I know you were just going to go home, don’t deny it,” Kyle said. Stan nodded empathically. Kenny sighed. Since when were they so good at reading his intentions? Then again, they had been friends forever, so it would be more insulting if they weren’t able to. Falling in step with the two boys, they all headed to Kyle’s house. Soon, Kenny was lost in the world of video games and friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Stan went home, and it was just Kenny and Kyle, not that Kenny minded. He loved Kyle, and although he wasn’t sure if it was platonically or romantically, he didn’t care in that moment. He was just glad to spend time with his best friend. Humming, Kenny found himself lost in his thoughts for the third time that day. Kyle didn’t miss that, and questioned Kenny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about Ken?” Kyle’s tone was casual, but with a serious undercurrent. Kenny found himself answering without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much I wish life was different. How much I wish I lived under different circumstances. You know, just tired of dealing with the hand I’ve been dealt,” Was his honest reply. Kyle blinked, but nodded, understanding what Kenny meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what it’s worth, I know your life sucks, but I’m still glad I get to know this Kenny. Other Kenny could be a total douche for all we know,” Kenny broke into a smile at the joking jab. Kyle was right, as always. This life had shaped Kenny into being the person he was– changing his upbringing and current situation could have resulted in a very different person. As they silently fell back in quiet companionship, Kenny contemplated this fact. Maybe being bitter over his circumstances wasn’t the answer. The daydreams of a better life couldn’t hurt, but being bitter? That could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Ky,” Kenny whispered. Kyle nodded with an embarrassed smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up was always hard for Kenny. He never wanted to wake up because he didn’t want to face his life. But after talking to Kyle yesterday, Kenny didn’t feel so bad about waking up in this life. Sure, it sucked, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that’s what mattered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>